Heads or Tails
by VioletRedSkies
Summary: Crescent City hasn't always been the most exciting city ever. That is until bodies are found washed up on the beach. Even weirder- There is no signs of drowning. Sam and Dean decide to head over to the town to try to find out what's going on. Slowly things start to reveal and they realize that they the ocean isn't what they thought it was. And why is Cas so willing to help them?
1. Chapter 1: Gold

**Hello! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction so I may get some things wrong. If you see any errors in the story, please tell me so I can fix them. If I get anything wrong with their personalities, please also tell me what is wrong so I can also fix that. Thank you for reading! Carry on!**

* * *

**Crescent City, California.**

It was dark outside. The sky had millions of stars cast upon the land, but was unseen due to the thick fog. The moon shone brightly over everything, though, casting enough light to made shadows. Dark water crashed against the grey- almost black rocks. The salt water sprayed mist into the air, and then fell down quietly.

A shadow shot behind a large rock near the coast, followed by two more shadows. These silhouettes seemed male, but it was not for sure due to the night sky. The three shadows slunk around, trying to find what they were looking for.

The shadows finally found what they were looking for. A boy. The men grabbed the struggling boy, and dragged him across the large boulders and finally stopped at the edge of the land. There was a 5 foot drop with deep water that would surely drown a struggling boy.

On a closer look, the mens eyes were pitch black. No light shined on them. They seemed like an endless void of anger and sorrow. These people were not their true selves. Their true selves were already gone. In replace was a demon who wished harm to the world.

The men grinned and looked into the dark waters. The shoved the boy forward and into the water. The boy hit the water and gasped at the ice like waters. U_nfortunately for him, he inhaled the water around him while doing so._

He struggled against the currents in hope to get up to the air. He only seemed to go deeper as it started getting colder. The ocean seemed like a posion that made him unknown of direction.

He felt cold arms wrapping around his body and he went stiff. Arms in the ocean was not a good thing. The boy felt the arms carrying him upwards-or atleast what he thought was up.

He finally reserfaced and let out a gasp. He coughed, shaking, in hopes to get the water out of his lungs and get the much needed air. He finally calmed down, and breathed as much air as he needed, but coughed every so often.

The arms suddenly pulled the boy away to a much smaller rock so he could climb back to land. He didnt care about what was holding onto him. He just wanted to go home.

The arms around him let go and he heard a splash beind him. The boy turned around and looked at the water, only to see a flicker of gold disappearing beneath the waves.

The three shadows, growled, watching as the boy reserfaced. They watched as something placed the boy on a rock, but could not see what it was from that angle. Whatever put the boy their disappeared a few seconds later.

Suddenly, hands grabbed two of them mens ankles and dragged them off the rock. A second later, another hand grabbed the last one's ankle, and pulled him under the water. There was a bright flash, and the bodies- empty of any souls- bobbed to the top of the water.

* * *

The sun had risen, a golden glow shining down onto brothers. These brothers- By the name of Sam and Dean Winchester hopped out of a black Chevy Impala. They both wore suits and tried to look as offical as they could. Dean looked annoyed and whispered to Sam.

"I thought this was California. It's supposed to be warm with girls in bikinis on the beach."

Sam just shot him a look and continued walking to their destination. Getting close to the police, they flashed their badges, "Tom Brown and John Jackson."

The police looked at the badges closely. They nodded and told the two brothers to go forward to investigate.

Infront of them were three men with pale skin. The first man was tall with brown hair and freckles. The second one was blond with curly hair and a large nose. The third man had greying hair, glasses, and wrinkles.

A woman walked up, a notebook resting in her hand. She had curly hair- blue eyes and full lips. She paused in front of the bodies and began writing down notes.

Sam cleared his throat and the woman looked up. Sam and Dean showed their badges and Sam began talking, "Can you tell us what happened to these men?"

The woman blinked her blue orbs at them before nodding, "Well, First off they were found on the beach around 12:00 last night along with Wyatt Thompson. He wont talk to anyone, but we suspect that the men tried to throw the poor kid into the water. But the men show no signs of damage- not even drowning."

Dean nodded and smiled, "Thank you for helping us."

The woman smiled back, "Sure thing."

Dean looked at Sam and whispered to him, "I think we should check out the boy and see if he will talk for us."

Sam nodded in agreement and they both began walking around the beach in hopes to find the kid. They finally found the kid sitting on a rock, a blanket wrapped around his body. The kid looked around the age of ten and had short brown hair. He had hazel eyes that seemed clouded with questions.

Dean sat next to the kid while Sam awkwardly stood off to the edge.

The kid looks up for a moment before looking back down the the ground. Wyatt hugged the blanket closer to himself.

"Hi, I'm assuming you're Wyatt," Dean asked.

Wyatt looked up once again and nodded. The child was silent- but was still answering questions.

"I bet it was pretty terrifying almost drowning."

Wyatt nodded again.

"Anything odd you saw?"

Wyatt scowled, nodded, but said nothing.

"Can you tell me?"

He looked at Dean, deciding to trust him. Dean seemed like a trustworthy man to him.

"I saw something gold," Wyatt's voice was rough from coughing up water and from not talking for a while, "It wasn't like coin gold. It was like the gold you feel inside you when you're happy."

Dean frowned, not really understanding the difference of the colors, but nodded anyways.

"It had arms. It rescued me. But I didnt see it," Wyatt continued.

The Winchesters thought of the possiblities of what it could be. Maybe it was a ghost or lost soul. But both brothers were still clueless. Dean patted the boy on the back, "Thanks, for helping us, Wyatt."

Dean stood up and walked off with Sam by his side. They walked down to the edge of the crashing water, away from everyone else. They both stood next to eachother, watching the dark blue water roll peacefully.

Behind them they heard a flutter of wings and a, "Hello, Dean."

Both men jumped to face to face Castiel who was looking as excited as an angel could.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean exlaimed.

Cas frowned, "My apologies. But I have found something on the case."

"Well say it!"

Cas looked a bit hurt but nodded anyways, "People here enjoy watching whales. On one of the last watching they spotted something."

Dean and Sam shared a look. They had no idea what this creature might be.

"People said they saw a woman for a second before it went away."

"A woman!? Those waters are freezing! Why would a _woman _be in the water?" Dean asked.

Castiel frowned, "I am unsure as to why a woman would swim. But I believe this has to do with the case."

Dean looked annoyed, "It might of just been a rare sighting."

"Those men were on the boat. Along with Wyatt."

There was a dead silence.

"Okay. Lets go to a motel and research whatever is killing these men," Dean suggested.

They all nodded and walked back to the impala.


	2. Chapter 2: Merrow

"God damn it!" Dean hit the table he was resting at, "I cant find a damn thing!"

Castiel, who was sitting in a chair doing nothing, looked at Dean and frowned, but said nothing. Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Then search harder."

Sam talked again, "The most I could find out was that there was been drownings in the past 4 years, but nothing unsual. Just men who end up on the beach."

"Only men?"

"Yeah."

Dean growled and rubbed his forehead, "This is going to take too long."

Sam looked at Dean and sighed, "Then go to a bar or something while I work."

Dean stood up quickly and walked to cheap door of the hotel and walked out, "Will do."

Castiel stood up and trailed after Dean like a lost puppy. Together they walked to the sleek black impala and sat in the leather seats. Cas sat in the back like he always did, while Dean sat up front. Dean turned on the car and grinned at the engine purred to life. He set the gear into reverse and drove out of the motel parking lot.

They sat in silence as the car drove down the street. The Fog hadn't really cleared up, but it wasnt too bad. They finally rolled up to bar. It was small but big enough to have a decent amount of people in it. The bar was located next to the ocean, the dark water splashing up against it.

Dean and Cas opened their car doors, walked out, and shut them behind them. Dean walked up to the doors, pulled one open, let Cas go in first, and then followed behind. The bar smelt heavily of alcohol, which was a perfect smell for Dean.

They both slid onto the red barstools and waited for someone to come take their orders. Castiel looked around the bar and his eyes stopped at a girl with a red hood covering her face. Around her neck was a leather necklace with red feathers and red beads around it. She wore a brown leather jacket, a black shirt and dark grey jeans. On her feet were a pair of brown leather boots.

It wasnt the odd hood or the fact that no one could see her face that Castiel was looking at her. It was her soul. Her soul looked sad and lost. It felt like rain coming down on an October day. Her soul was wet and cold.

Dean looked over at Castiel who's eyes were trained on what he assumed was a girl. He couldn't really see her face. He nudged Cas who looked up to him with confused eyes.

"Looking for ladies?"

Castiel squinted, "There are plenty of females here. Why would I look for one?""

Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, and mumbled a 'nevermind' into his beer cup as he took a sip.

Castiel looked at the woman once more before gazing away and staying trapped in his own thoughts.

Unseen to both of the men, a man walked into the bar. This man was tall with blonde hair, glasses, and green eyes. The woman stiffened in her seat. She glanced up at the passing man who had yet to notice her. The man was walking torwards to the two men. One of them was flirting with the girl behind the counter, and another was staring into space.

The woman could feel the evil rolling off the man in waves.

He pulled out a rather large knife from his jacket and aimed it at the main the the trench coat. The woman pulled down her hood a bit more, stood up and walked quickly to the man with the knife. From here she realized that his eyes were black.

She grit her teeth and shoved people away form her path. She broke into a run to the man. Right as the man was about to stab the man in the trenchcoat she leaped onto a table, and jumped down onto the man, causing him to fall down from the pressure.

The two men on the barstools turned arounde to see a the woman on top of the man. She took the knife from his hands, and threw it across the floor of the bar. People in the bar screamed and began to run away and out.

She looked down to see the man trying to knee her off. She rolled off and stood up quickly. The woman opened her hand an a large trident- larger than her formed in her grasp. The trident was iron with small writings hidden in the tip of the trident

She grabbed the man, pressing the iron bar to his neck and watched as a blinding light exploded into the bar. A whisp of black was followed before it disappeared.

The woman breathed heavily before she looked at the two men looking at her with wide eyes.

She stumbled on her feet, her trident disappearing. They still could not see her face that was hidden behind the red hood.

The man without the trenchcoat walked forward, a knife in his hand, "Who are you!?"

The woman did not reply.

"I asked you," He walked a few steps forward and pointed the knife to her heart, "Who. Are. You."

Her breath caught in her throat before she meekly answered, "Edlyn."

"What the hell was that!?"

At this moment, Edlyn realized that she probably was going to die.

"It was a demon," Her British accent rang around the bar.

He growled, "I know that! How the hell did you kill it!?"

"I used my trident."

Eldyn felt the back of the knife hit her in the head. She winced and glared at the hand reaching for her hood, "Don't touch it."

He ignored her anyways and pulled the hood of her head rather roughly. She glared at him with her gold eyes. Edlyn's face was pale, with amber eyes that were abnormal. She had black hair that was in a bob haircut.

Both of the men were taken aback from ther beauty- but kept it to themselves. This was serious matters.

Before they could say anything else. Edlyn broke into a sprint, moving out of the way of tables. She finally got outside and booked it for the water.

Dean and Castiel ran after the girl with golden eyes. Once they got outside, she wasn't seen. The only evidence of her was a red feather laying on the ground.

"God damn it!" Dean slammed the door open startling Sam. Dean walked in closely followed by Cas who looked troubled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She got away! The girl who killed the demon got away!" Dean replied, still pissed off.

Sam frowned, unsure of what happened while they were gone. So, he decided to ask, "What happened?"

Dean sighed and told him about how there was a girl in a bar and how she managed to get rid of a demon with only an iron trident. He told about how the girl ran outside, but when they were outside she wasn't there.

"Maybe she went into the water?" Sam suggested.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean exlaimed, "She can't just jump in freezing waters and be gone in seconds!"

Cas looked at Dean, and then looked at Sam, "That may have been possible."

Dean looked at Cas, "Really, Cas? Don't side with him!"

"I am not choosing sides. I am just saying the logical answer," Cas gave a short glare to Dean.

"How can 'Edlyn' just jump into the water and be gone?!"

"Well," Cas said, looking at Sam, "I believe she is far from home."

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam asked, "Far from home?"

"I believe she is a merrow."

"What the hell is a merrow?" Dean blurted. 

Cas frowned, "A merrow is the Irish equivalent of the mermaids and mermen of other cultures. I believe that she is lost from home."

Dean stared at him, "So you're saying that she's wandered off from her little city of 'merpeople' and she is now killing people here?"

Cas looked rather excited, "I don't think she is killing innocent people. I think she is only killing the men that try to hurt other people. Or demons."

Dean flopped down and looked up at Cas, "So how do we kill it?"

He frowned," I don't believe we should kill her. There are very little left in the ocean and she would be a valuable ally to have."

Sam quirked and eyebrow, "Are you saying we befriend her?" 

Castiel nodded.

Sam shut his laptop and placed it on the bed. He walked up to Dean and Castiel and all of them walked back to the Impala.

Dean stopped the car and turned it off. All of them got out of the car and looked at the beach in front of them.

Dean wouldn't really call it a beach. There was pebbles instead of sand and there was steep cliffs instead of shallow water. The water was freezing and it looked like it was about to rain any moment.

They walked on top of the rocks, and got as close as they could to the water. It was a 4 foot drop into deep waters. The water was getting rough and once and a while would spray at the three men.

Dean looked into the water and asked, "How do we call her?"

Cas looked up at the clouded sky, "We must wait."

The three of them looked into the water waiting for her to come. Minutes passed before anything happened.

"Damn it, Cas. I dont even think shes this merrow thing you were talking about!"

"She has all the properties as a merrow."

"You also have all the properties of an asshole!" Dean shot back. A laugh rang around the rocks and all faces looked at the water.

Edlyn was there, in the water floating peacefully. Her head was the only thing showing above the water. They couldn't see very far her body because of the murky water. Her black hair was dripping wet and hung to her head. Her amber eyes looked at all of them with curiosity.

Sam stared. This woman was beautiful- not that he would say that aloud, though. Her looked at all the boys and tilted her head.

"What can I do for you?" 


End file.
